


Binary

by Lady_of_Inklings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Two dorks in space, feat old pop songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Inklings/pseuds/Lady_of_Inklings
Summary: Infatuations were one thing, full out crushes were another. Whatever feelings Yuuri harbored towards his captain we're well past that. He knew it, the whole crew knew it, and now Viktor knew it too. And the thing with infatuations was that they were intense but they eventually fizzled out like dying stars and comets, they had half-lives and were finite. Yuuri was caught somewhere between that and idolization, Viktor burned brightly and Yuuri felt like if he reached his hand out to touch him, he'd burn too.Viktor was his Captain, he respected him and he knew that he put his crew above himself. He was selfless, brave, and intelligent.And Yuuri knew that his feelings weren’t professional. Not at all. But he didn'tjustjoin the Academy to follow the rules and explore space.





	Binary

He glowed like the brightest star in the universe; beautiful, ethereal, and otherworldly. 

And he was dancing. 

It was impossible to tear his eyes away when Viktor twirled through the empty vacuum of space, literally gliding across the surface of the ship as the tips of his boots skimmed the stars. He was totally lost in the music that drifted softly through the speakers of their helmets, some old pop song that Phichit was obsessed with. Yuuri was unfamiliar with the name of the band but he could understand why Viktor would drop everything and randomly decide to pick up dancing; the beat was catchy and he found himself humming the tune unknowingly.  
(Damn Phichit and his immaculate collection of Earth music.)

They were supposed to inspect the hull of the ship for any damage caused by a few tiny rogue asteroids. So far there wasn’t anything that would need their immediate attention other than a few scratches. A new paint job wasn’t really a priority for the U.S.S Grand Prix or her crew but knowing how her captain loved to keep up appearances.

Yuuri really didn’t know why they couldn’t just wait till they reached their next port to review for any damage or why Lieutenant Christophe insisted that Captain Nikiforov go with him for an otherwise mundane task. 

Didn’t Viktor have other things to do? Like steering the ship or ensuring that they don’t run into another solar storm? Surely the captain had better things to do than dancing through space and slumming it was an engineer, or maybe Yuuri had finally cracked underneath the copious amounts of stress, or perhaps he had accidentally entered an alternate universe where Viktor was actually smiling at him or maybe---

“Yuuri!” Viktor called out. His voice was distorted through the speakers, clipped and slightly altered by none of his enthusiasm was lost. He floated above Yuuri, twisting his body as he leaped across the stars. The tip of his boot landed atop the surface of the hull with the grace of a ballerina. “How’s my ship doing?”

“You mean our ship, Captain.” Yuuri murmured. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. “There’s no immediate damage, sir. Just a few scratches but nothing that can’t be fixed easily at the next port.” 

“That’s good.” He hummed a few verses of the song before jumping off the ship again and spinning through the vastness of space as if it was no big deal. His laughter echoed loudly in Yuuri’s ear, melodious and carefree. It was possibly the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. 

He wasn’t sure what to do. It wasn’t every day you saw your captain dance like nobody was watching and laughing like he was in a daydream, a small part of his told him that they should head back inside before the crew tore itself apart but a much larger (and louder) part of himself told him to stay, to watch, and bask in this rare and beautiful moment before it winked out of existence. 

Yuuri planted his boots to the surface of the hull, feeling the purr of the main thrusters through his soles. 

Space looked beautiful from here, unknowing terrifying yet utterly breathtaking. A perfect contradiction. It was a thrill to stand at the edge of the unknown and stare it down, it was possibly the most calming thing he’s ever done in his life; out here in the quiet where only the stars judged you, he felt free and untethered. The weightlessness was disorienting at first, his body used to the artificial gravity, but as soon as he allowed himself to drift he found peace in it.

(The music, loud and melodic, helped to bring some well-needed noise. The silence was good but Yuuri longed to hear something from earth before he ended up going mad.)

“Now what should we do, Yuuri?” Viktor asked him. “All the checks are done and I don’t think we need to signal for immediate help.”  
“I’d advise we go back in,” Yuuri told him, reluctant. “It’s not safe to stay out here for too long, Captain.” 

“Viktor.” He corrected him. 

“That would be unprofessional, _Captain._ ” 

Viktor snorted, “Who cares about being unprofessional all the way out here?” 

“I’m certain a number of people would, Captain.” He said. 

“But Yuuri,” Viktor said gently, he propelled himself forward, landing just a few feet away from him. He could see his brightened smile through the visor of his helmet, obscured partially by the slight condensation of the glass. “You could say my name just once. Please.”  
Yuuri crossed his arms, staying put. He would not let his own captain bully him with his soft blue eyes and pleading tone while the rest of the crew listened in on their conversation. 

Viktor Nikiforov was as devastatingly gorgeous and what was worse was that he knew it. 

Curse Yuuri for having a heart of glass and crush larger than the size of Jupiter. He was weak in the knees when Viktor grabbed his hand and tugged him away from the ship, hard. Yuuri could imagine the feeling of his skin underneath the material of their gloves, as well as warmth and the way his fingers would curl around his. He felt only a momentary prick of panic as his boots left the safe and firm surface of the ship, Yuuri was dangling like a pendulum as Viktor pulled him.

His laughter drowned out the music as they drifted away from the ship. 

With an undignified yelp, Yuuri clutched onto to him uselessly, arms and legs wrapping around his torso as they stopped a comfortable distance from the ship. Viktor reached up to his helmet, disengaging their comms to the main ship. No doubt that the crew gathered on deck were miffed that their entertainment had been cut off. (Or they were spiraling into a meltdown since their Captain and Chief Engineer were in space with no other protection other than their suits. Yuuri couldn’t really care, he was clinging to Viktor and unabashedly staring directly into his eyes.)

The music continued to play, slightly muffled now but still there mingled with the sound f his breathing and the sound of his heartbeat.  
“There. No one to bother us now. It’s just us, our ship, and the stars,” Viktor said, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his eye glimmered with mirth. His hands wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, gentle and soothing. “So…….I was going through your files the other day---”

“Never a good idea, Captain.”

Viktor blissfully ignored him. “---And I found that you used to dance on earth?” 

“Yes…..?”

“Well,” Viktor bit down on his lip. “Would you like to dance?” 

His mind shorted out for a few seconds before raring back to like in a confused and unregulated mess. His heart rate skyrocketed, beating loudly and drawing out the music that pleasantly filled his ears. 

Yuuri allowed his eyes to glance down to his lips before returning quickly to his eyes, he barely registered the way his breathing quickened or the way that Viktor’s grip tightened around his waist. He felt dizzy, the good kind of dizzy where it felt like butterflies exploded in your stomach and your heart was lodged in your throat. 

He didn’t answer fast enough, promoting Viktor to call his name again. 

Yuuri shook his head gently, cheekbones dusted pink. “Now?”

“Yes.” 

“You’re serious.” 

“Dead serious.” 

He glanced down at his wrist where green numbers flashed briefly. “We have two hours of oxygen left.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Captain!” Yuuri groaned, exasperatedly. 

Viktor giggled, he disentangled himself away but his hand found Yuuri’s once again. Their skin wasn't touching, but Yuuri swore he could feel that warmth practically radiating through their gloves as Viktor clutched his hand. His voice was smooth, he barely stuttered as he spoke. “May I have this dance, Officer Katsuki?” 

There was no need to be formal but Yuuri went along with it, allowing himself to enjoy this brief moment of joy. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes playfully, squeezing his fingers gently. He knew he had it bad when his heart fluttered in his chest. “You may, Captain.”  
Here’s the thing about dancing in space: it’s harder than regular dancing. 

It was a good thing that Yuuri had Viktor guiding him through. There wasn’t a distinct style as they swayed haplessly. Swing, ballroom, ballet, latin: it was a mesh of dance moves and Yuuri allowed himself to follow, keeping up with Viktor step for step. He liked it, dancing with Viktor in space with old pop songs blaring through their helmets while the stars observed them and the ship glided in the background. It was a strange type of chaos that broke protocols and rules alike while staying in the parameters or organized enough. 

In a bold sequence of moves, he wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist and dipped him. Viktor was laughing almost manically as Yuuri took the sudden lead. Yuuri was laughing too, drunk off the feeling of whatever this was. The music no longer mattered as it faded away into the silence of space as Viktor arms threw around his shoulders and leaned into him. They were chest to chest, face to face; Yuuri glanced down at Viktor who smiled up at him, gazing into Yuuri’s eyes with affection and warmth that left him feeling oxygen starved. He could see his reflection in the glass, his smile was as bright as Polaris and his eyes shimmered with unbidden glee.  
For a moment, he felt beautiful. 

This moment consisted of just them, no one else, not even the universe mattered. 

“Captain,” Yuuri cleared his throat. 

"Yuuri."

"Are you---"

"Have I ever told you that you have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen?" He said, cutting off whatever Yuuri was about to say. "They remind me of the sunsets on my home planet."

Yuuri smiles. "I've always wanted to visit Atraxis."

"Really?" Viktor asks him, awed. His expression blooms, eyes softening and cheeks stained the softest shade of pink Yuuri had ever seen in his life. " You wouldn't mind the twenty-eight hour days? Or the constant snown? Or the endless amounts of drunk Atraxians during the holidays?"

He laughs at the thought of drunk Atraxians greeting him when he landed. "We could always go during our leave. Just the two of us, it'll be an adventure."

"I would like that very much." Viktor tilts his head, considering it. "But don't you want to go back to earth? You've told me that you're homesick."

"I am but....." He flushed, leaning in. Yuuri will never say how much the thought of spending time with Viktor sets his heart on fire. "I'd rather go with you to your home planet. You're homesick too, aren't you?" 

" _Yuuri._ "

Infatuations were one thing, full out crushes were another. Whatever feelings Yuuri harbored towards his captain we're well past that. He knew it, the whole crew knew it, and now Viktor knew it too. And the thing with infatuations was that they were intense but they eventually fizzled out like dying stars and comets, they had half-lives and were finite. Yuuri was caught somewhere between that and idolization, Viktor burned brightly and Yuuri felt like if he reached his hand out to touch him, he'd burn too. 

Viktor was his Captain, he respected him and he knew that he put his crew above himself. He was selfless, brave, and intelligent. 

And Yuuri knew that his feelings weren’t professional. Not at all. But he didn't _just_ join the Academy to follow the rules and explore space. 

“Viktor,” He said this time, softly. 

They both lean in, pulled together like binary stars. They were each other's center of gravity. All Yuuri could think finally as he closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Viktor’s arms and the weightlessness. 

_Thunk._

His eyes snapped over, the tip of his nose pressed against his visor. The both of them were still as they stared at each other, Viktor’s eyes wide and Yuuri turned ever so red as they circled around clumsily.

Viktor laughed first, gripping Yuuri’s shoulders affectionately. Yuuri could only watch, a sweet smile on his lips as Viktor giggled. He only found Viktor even more beautiful, even more, real and his urge to kiss him was stronger. 

His wrist beeped loudly, causing Yuuri to stare down. Their oxygens weren’t extremely low but they were low enough to warrant concern.  
“We have half an hour of oxygen left,” He told Viktor. 

Yuuri didn’t want Viktor to leave his embrace. He wanted to stay out he and dance among the star with Viktor while the ship stood behind them. Yuuri didn't want to leave _this_. 

“So soon?” 

“We have been dancing a whole lot, Captain.” Yuuri reminded him. 

“Yes,” Viktor hummed, a tad bit disappointed. He glanced behind him at the USS Grand Prix silently. “Do you think my first officer might have started a mutiny by now?”

“I’m certain First Officer Christophe wouldn’t dare.” 

“Hmmm, then you don’t know him as I do.” Viktor pulled away but his hand reminded in Yuuri's. "Let's go back." He turns and winked at Yuuri, unaware how that affected Yuuri's, soft and fragile heart. "I want to kiss you properly." 

"I'd like that too, Captain."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked this one shot, don't hesitate to leave a kudos or a comment.
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://lady-of-inklings.tumblr.com/). HMU if you want to scream about Yuri on Ice.


End file.
